Alergind Fara
by allyssumdays
Summary: AU Drabble; Have you ever noticed it's always Roxas running after Axel without any idea why he feels the need to? Just a short little ramble to fix the statistics. Also used for shameless self-promotion! more on that later AkuRoku in the lightest degree


If you reacted to this being in your alerts, I'm sure you're thinking, "That isn't what I want to read! Why haven't you worked on _Sincerely, The Cassette Tape_?!"  
Well, what had happened was, I had this sitting around, and I missed it. I wanted to share. Be grateful.

If you just found this, read it, review it, then go find _Sincerely, The Cassette Tape_. It needs love.

* * *

"No, really, Demyx, I have to go!"

Of course the blonde didn't care what Axel was saying. No, there was plenty of time before... whatever was so important to Axel. If a certain slate-capped person hadn't walked in at that moment and distracted Demyx, things might have gone badly.

As it stood Axel was going to be late. Just a little, but when it involves your job and an uppity ass named Xemnas, a little was the same as not showing up. But he was on his way now, and nothing would deter--

Blue-eyed blonde, two o' clock.

He let his eyes follow the teenage boy that had drawn his attention for a moment; or he told himself a moment, and had to tear away once it started putting strain on his neck. Axel kept walking and _he_ kept walking away. And for some reason Axel wanted to turn back and go after him. At which point it suddenly hit him,

_Oh, I'm already going after him_.

Somewhere he'd turned and was now looking for... Dammit, what was the kid's name? Because Axel _knew_ it, the name was on the tip of his tongue!

Blue-eyes had turned around a corner and Axel had to run to catch up. Then Blue-eyes turned again, and again, and Axel lost him for a few minutes. Which was discouraging, especially since he wasn't sure why he was chasing after this kid anyways. But then Axel caught sight of him walking down a flight of stairs.

And because Axel was tired of running around, he jumped over the ledge and landed, crouched, twenty-feet below, just behind--

"Roxas!"

Apparently it was the right name, because Blue-eyes turned, with a look of surprise; which then shifted to confusion, and as he glanced up to the platform that Axel had flown down from, he fixed the elder with a look of incredulity.

Here Axel realized his leg hurt. He crumbled sideways with, "Ow, dammit!"

"In retrospect," Roxas muttered, not moving in one direction or another, "Was jumping the smartest idea?"

With a breathy, sheepish chuckle, Axel replied, "I'm not known for following the smartest ideas."

He watched the blonde glance around, as though debating internally, before walking towards him and taking a knee. "If you broke it, it's your own fault."

"Yeah, well." Axel grinned. "Wouldn't be the first time, right?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, and instructed Axel, "Shoe. Off."

"Wow, alright." With another laugh.

Once said effect was removed, Roxas started prodding around the ankle, ignoring the grumbles and other pained sounds Axel came up with.

He decided finally, "It's not broken, but it's probably sprained."

"Thanks, you just saved me a trip to the hospital." Axel said, starting to pull himself up.

To which Roxas replied dryly, "What, you wouldn't jump?"

"...What a sense of humor." Axel was shaking his head, bemused.

He received a smirk, then asked, "Why did you jump in the first place?"

"You wouldn't stop going around corners." Axel replied honestly.

Roxas asked to that, "Why were you chasing me?"

"Kid, I'm always chasing you."

Silence met him; suddenly Axel realized that, even though he might _know_ Roxas, the blonde probably didn't know him. Which made him sound like an absolute stalker.

Then Roxas's eyes went wide, and he asked in amazement, "_Axel?!_"

He just grinned like an idiot, but apparently that was enough of a 'yes', because Roxas threw his arms around Axel's neck, nearly strangling the redhead.

"Axel!"

Laughing, Axel returned the fierce hug, replying, "Easy, Rox, busted leg over here!"

"You jerk, where the hell have you been?!" Roxas demanded, pulling back and punching Axel's shoulder, which effectively pushed him onto the 'busted' leg.

Axel replied that he hadn't been _anywhere_, thank you, and that hurt you runt! Which of course garnered another grin and punch.

* * *

This was engineered with the idea that it's almost always Roxas who randomly chases after Axel without any idea why. So yeah. Later.


End file.
